114644-9-26-morning-coffee-i-dont-always-celebrate-birthdays-but-when-i-do
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Thank you for the link. Was in a rush to get too a meeting, haha. Have fun at the Ren Faire!! :) I'm hoping to actually go to the one in GA next year. :) Went my first two years here, and then things just come up and we can't go, lol. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah, they rolled back to get themselves into production mode on the PTR. | |} ---- Long day? Are you trying to save those donuts for later? btw, where can I find those? Almost too cute to eat! | |} ---- Yup! Here's a link to their site. April to June 2015 in Fairburn. :) It's definitely a lot of fun, but it can get really hot if it's a particularly sunny day. I mean, but you understand, Georgia weather and all. :P Speaking of Ren Faires... I know that WildStar is Sci-Fi/Western, but it'd be neat to get a bit of Fantasy flair up in there. Even if it's a SimCore or something. :D | |} ---- ---- Thank you! Will definitely plan on going next year. | |} ---- ---- ---- This is awesome! It's like a terminator jabbit :) | |} ---- ---- ---- I wouldn't put a kitchen on the second story with out any fire escapes, I'd go with a wash room maybe with a Cupig Feeder fish tank? By the way I tried breaking into your house after I chopped down your trees in the front yard, but I couldn't get in.. I even died, holo-crypts are a funny thing though so I got to walk away with a lesson learned. | |} ---- ---- H-how... did you die... on my property? I... didn't even think that was possible. Ieka's place is super dangerous. She has a jail to lock people up in if they die to mini-Ragnaros. | |} ---- Nice one. It seems that Europe got the cool names. I wish we could have either Jabbit or Dominus. We've got no good choices. | |} ---- You can put a kitchen on the second story without any fire escapes. Just make sure that the room itself has two means of egress to another smoke compartment, is not twice as long as it is narrow, or is sprinklered throughout. And make sure to follow all codes for material finish cleanability and proper practices for hoods and grease traps. | |} ---- WE'VE GOT DARKWITCH! WE'RE PICKING ENTITY OVER THAT! AAAARURUUUGHGHGHG! *rages in appropriately metal fashion* | |} ---- I was jumping from the tree with mushrooms on it and was trying to get on the roof, I died of fall damage not watching my health. Then when I did make it, I was trying to see if there a crevasse in the spacing that I could pounce through. Your houses entrance is literally Stalker proof! :lol: Then proceeded visiting owners as a ghost, yup you can do that, and whispered the owners at home "oOoOooOOoOOo" fun times in housing | |} ---- Hey, I finally got to vote in the poll. I voted for Darkwitch :) | |} ---- Churches often have choir lofts, mezzanine seating, and organ consoles on a second floor that's open to the main sanctuary. There's an Ikthian decor item (I want to say "gene splicer," but that's not what it's called) that could be turned into a spooky-looking organ if you created a keyboard or two for it. If you really want to go with the spooky atmosphere, there is a noose decor item (called "hanging rope" I think), and you could hang a mannequin out over the lower level of the church. Then, if you want living quarters, you could use something like the ramshackle fencing to make it look like your character is squatting in the abandoned church and just pulled unused garbage together to make a bedroom on the mezzanine. :D The jabbit is even the right colors! | |} ---- ---- All of our options suck. INCLUDING Darkwitch. We should have gotten Lopp as an option or something. | |} ---- Darkwitch is AWESOME! | |} ---- What about some sort of 'dark arts' area or smokey 'Asian opium den' type of thing? | |} ---- ---- ---- Even better is that the game doesn't process the fact that he's standing on a slope, so if I had lowered the camera angle a bit, you'd see that he's not in the water at all. His right foot is floating above the water. :lol: I can't believe we're picking "Entity" over anything, but then the only name I liked was Vitara. I would not be happy if I had to see Darkwitch, either, since it should not be one word, and it irks my grammar police tendencies. I would have voted for Cubig or Lopp without hesitation. OMG...do a seance circle! Ultimate desanctified church! It's amazing what actual news can do. The game was also more populated last night than it's been in a while. | |} ---- Did you say Lopp!? YES or something! shameless copy/paste PvP: The Stripping of the Shinies PvE: Shinequest Would of been my picks, I really LOVE Lopps! | |} ---- Topics, not posts. Yes, the Coffee Thread is alive and well. Also, the State of Game announcement has caused quite a bit more activity today. | |} ---- lol This made me picture Lopp twins at the far end of a long hotel hallway. | |} ---- ---- ---- Should be everything proof! There's a 50g reward for anyone who sneaks in. | |} ---- You want to make me a roommate? I want to "help decorate." :ph34r: PinkPanther: 50/50 split on the 50g :ph34r: | |} ---- Haha I'm down, I'll grab my SS and see if Gate will work for slipping through decor. Did it once before, using pounce, when I used to think garden walls weren't a deterrent and instead a player made challenge.. :wacko: | |} ---- I used to try to sneak into people's gardens, too, but I knew full well what the walls were there for. I just didn't harvest anything. I hope the garden loot controls will be included with the other housing updates. I haven't heard anything about that for a while. | |} ---- That's what I thought was hilarious. "Well, activity's fallen. I guess we don't have anything to *cupcake* about. OHAI A NEW DEV POST!" Loving people in that thread with two posts to their name saying, "Nobody on the forums was saying to stop all new development and fix the bugs." I'm about to just start looking up threads on that subject and posting them. | |} ---- I've already seen Olivar comment to the same effect. | |} ---- I'm a SS, if you think I haven't tried breaking my own entrance? :P Also.. someone else did that, I took everyone except Icelus off roommate. Since he's not playing anymore, it seems, good luck! :P | |} ---- I lucked out, I only broke into one walled garden with junk plants via pouncing several times into a gap. The other had tall walls dividing the land, hovarboarded I'd jump into the corner against the wall and force field of the housing perimeter, took a half hour but I managed to scale it.. I was being watched the whole time and it didn't help when I was confronted I said "I win" didn't loot though because I got told not too in all capps. Then was told why those walls are actually put up. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I like it! One of the ideas I want to pursue for my Aurin's housing plot is a Primal Life temple. There are some awesomely-shaped trees, and I think it would be really fun to create an entire complex out of them. | |} ---- ---- I really wish there were more Torine Housing items. From their history to their culture to their mild obsession with trees, Aurin and Torine have a lot in common. | |} ---- ---- ---- Eureka Springs, Arkansas | |} ---- ---- ---- Alts :) | |} ---- I would normally be all for it but I already have a level 50 spellslinger, two level 50 engineers and two level 50 espers. The leveling process is too linear to roll yet another alt at the moment. | |} ---- ...RP | |} ---- ---- Well, RP, PVE, and PVP. I'm looking for officers if you want to start throwing stuff together! :D Seriously, could use some officers for whatever you're looking to do. One less thing on my plate to organize. | |} ---- RP. That's an option. Attunement requires Beloved which I am not quite there yet. Involves doing dailies and adventures, etc. I have explored and collected everything there is. I guess I could do challenges in the zones. Rares? Been there, done that. All dead. Not much of an auction house to manipulate. Plus making money is easier done by reaping the wilds with my chainsaw :) PvP is a big no-no. It helps by putting things in perspective. In the end, I could end up doing an amalgam of all of this. | |} ---- ---- And you have how many level 50s? Holy crap. That's a lot of time spent playing. I'm jealous! | |} ---- ---- ---- "Pile of Suck" is a true pick-me-up description. lol But, yes, RP'ing Eeyore would be sad. I'd much rather RP someone who might be downtrodden, but is sly enough to figure out ways to get small bits of satisfaction/revenge on the people who step on him/her. Similarly, it could be someone who simply appears soft spoken and simply bides his/her time until an opportunity for mega-payback. Your version seems intended to be far more innocent than those, though. | |} ---- I uh... uh.... I RPed a guy who's into goat's head soup. It's the little joys in life. :D | |} ---- ---- Well, you don't get on Nexus without a battle class so some being able to shoot is worked in. Plus Thayd is full of the worst kind of Filth so yeah self defense. But I don't emphasize that in this character. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Wait...did...did Rocio make a DOMMIE CHARACTER?!? | |} ---- ---- I've had one but that has nothing to do with it! :lol: Have you seen crooked corners? Dump doesn't even begin to describe. I bet the whole place smells like an outhouse. Its a city under seige. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I've decidedly stuck to e-mail RP and haven't been logging in, lol. It is quite addictive. :) | |} ---- Sorry about the delayed reply, I had to brave the outside world again. The sun and heat makes me miserable. I have 5 level 50s (1 Spellslinger, 2 Engineers and 2 Espers) but it only sounds like it is a lot of played time. Exploring and gathering lore can easily by done while leveling. Hunting rares (minus Old Scrappy and Shadowfall, who are bugged) takes very little time on Evindra. They usually are always up. Beyond that, one character takes about 5 days to go from 1 to 50. RP and housing are things I would like to get into but never really had the opportunity for the first and the second involves spending money. I dislike spending money without seeing the final product :( | |} ---- ---- I don't have a realm list either. | |} ---- They said they fixed it. | |} ---- ---- ---- Bah! I seem to recall an angsty mordesh hanging out the other night....(Though in fairness, that was more general socializing than actual RP.) Would love more RP opportunities though, as I do love RPing with folks and I really prefer when there's no plan. I just find it so much more fun to ride along on the journey my characters go, rather than planning in in advance. Things I never knew about various characters of mine until it came up in a game, due to some sort of circumstance: - My D&D character Shandrilarr was afraid of rats - My Forgotten Realms mage was very vain and hated being wet (found this out when she botched a dex check and fell into a sewer and I tried thinking about how she'd react) - My WoW paladin Angharrad is accident prone (came from switching engineering to alchemy and trying to think about why....the whole story with the dynamite and her cousin, "Three Fingered Timmy" just popped into my head. - My mordesh Lament has serious science anxieties (based on a combo of lore and rerolling her early in the game from medic to engineer) - Norah's a little nearsighted (aim issues, and somehow she keeps "dropping her contact" and having to get down on the ground and looking for it. It's not dying, it's looking for a lost contact. In other news, she's being rerolled as an esper.) The list could go on, but - some of the best MMO RP stories I've run across came from just - things that happen. In any case - if you're feeling a bit tired or meh, maybe just take a week and see how that shapes your attitude? You'll either miss the game, or you won't. Otherwise, there's always arpee! | |} ---- Assuming "cycle of life" means "pregnant", disagree. Corset, not so much with the good there. I love corsets, but for one (speaking in my seamstress guise), the vast majority of modern corsets are very badly made and don't really support the body as they should. You CANNOT buy a mass produced corset, period. They need to be custom fitted, and properly supported, to not just be painful. Two, even with a good corset - oxygen supply wins every time. Two passengers no corset. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, not pregnant, she's on her period. And the corset is custom fitted. I'm just crap at lacing it regularly. I made her look lumpy. | |} ---- OMG Vick. XD | |} ---- What? I'm just saying that to make those things look good, you have to make the laces kind of gradually shift all the way up. I didn't. I'm just not that good at it. It's not my fault; I don't wear them. That's why I've got loons, a vest, and a hat. My sword belt is the most complicated thing on my outfit. | |} ---- ---- She's not lumpy, though. I made her that way with my bad corset lacing. As a word to men who've never had to do it before, it should gradually expand to the bust, then narrow slightly, both in the back and front. I didn't do a very good job. | |} ---- I know, but I suspect that's what Rocio was laughing about. :) EDIT: yay! finally get to log into the game. | |} ---- Yeah I last time I had my sister do it for me (that was for an oldstyle Southern wedding.) | |} ---- ----